Nuestra vida juntos
by VICKY08
Summary: Post ova 3 Momiji lucha por demostrarle a Kusanagi que nada puede separarlos, que estan destinados a estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a tod s. Aca les traigo un fic de Blue seed. comienza despues del 3er OVA :P asi que Alerta Spoiler !

Es un anime no muy popular pero a mi me encanto :3

Si alguien llega a leer esto espero q les guste :D

* * *

Para todos había sido un día largo.

Todo los miembros del TAC (centro de administración terrestre) se encontraban en ese momento festejando tras las derrota de los neoaragamis en la ciudad de San Francisco.

Habían pensado que pasarían un día tranquilo en las termas del abuelo de Kome, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, como de costumbre. Un terrorista les había colocado una bomba en el agua y por poco no salían vivos de eso.

Ahora parecía que el peligro había desaparecido.

Koume y Yaegashi se habían encargado de reservar la cabaña cercana a las aguas termales. Todos sospechaban que había un motivo oculto detrás de la fiesta.

Aunque por supuesto que Kusanagi, despistado como era, no sospechaba de nada.

Fue el único que se sorprendió cuando terminaron de cantar el señor Kunikida junto con Takeuchi y Koume hizo callar a todos con un gritó.

− Oigan, ya cállense todos. Tenemos algo que anunciarles algo, el porqué los hemos invitado a todos aquí − no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y los demás sonrieron al verla tan nerviosa; esa no era su manera de ser.

Miro a Yaegashi en busca de ayuda

− Pues… si.. verán. Lo que nosotros queremos decirles es que… Verán… yo amo a Koume y ella a mi así que.. pues hemos decidido…

La pareja se miró a los ojos, más sonrojados que nunca.

− Oh, vamos lárguenlo ya, tórtolos − Sakura como siempre ya había perdido la paciencia

− Tú, te callas, no te creas que es tan fácil. − Enseguida Koume la atacó pero no le duro mucho el coraje −. Lo que queremos decirles es que… ¡Yaegashi y yo… vamos a casarnos!

A nadie le había quedado duda, tan solo estaban esperando que lo confirmaran.

Sin embargo, los dos se vieron envueltos en segundos por abrazos y exclamaciones de felicitaciones.

− ¡Al fin, Koume! Vas a ver que serás sumamente feliz con Yaegashi − Momiji fue una de las primeras en lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga − ¡Estoy tan contenta por ustedes!

− Eso espero, tú sabes cuánto me ha costado decirme. Pero gracias a ti Momiji, con tus consejos me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Ella le sonrió, ojalá tuviera el valor que tenía Koume, a veces la envidiaba por eso.

Ahora se dirigió a felicitar al flameante novio y todos se sorprendieron cuando él le dio un abrazo más duradero que al resto.

− Oye, oye Yaegashi–kun. ya sueltala. Esta bien que haya sido tu primer amor, pero se supones que tienes una prometida ahora, compórtate − Sugishita como siempre no podía evitar sus bromas.

Todos rieron mientras Yaegashi trataba de disculparse. Se excuso diciendo que la emoción lo había superado.

Momiji no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la ridícula situación.

La únicas que notaron como Kusanagi se incorporaba repentinamente fueron Sakura y Valencia .Su mirada atravezaba a Yaegashi como si quisiera descuartizarlo.

Por supuesto que no tardó en disimular sus celos y Kusanagi felicitó a la pareja como el resto y volvió a sentarse al lado de Momiji.

La notó suspirar y, preocupado como siempre, volvió a mirarla.

Ella por su lado, hacía un rato que estaba sintiendo demasiado calor y se encontraba un poco mareada.

− Oye ¿qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien? - sintió el susurro a su lado y se volvió sorprendida.

− Oh Kusanagi, no te preocupes. Solo creo que he cogido un resfrío después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el agua caliente de las termas, supongo que no podía evitarse.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya le había posado su mano en la frente y su cara se encontraba _demasiado_ cerca de la suya. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo

− Pues a mí no me lo parece princesa, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre − él se apartó y la miro serio −. Creo que deberías irte a descansar ya.

Momiji se quedó unos segundos embobada mirándolo a los ojos, no lo podía evitar.

− No quiero andar preocupando ahora a los demás, además no quiero irme todavía. Y ya déjame de molestar con lo de princesa − ella le susurró de modo que los demás no pudieran oírlos.

− Pues para mí lo eres, además solo lo decía por tu bien, estaba preocupado − dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y viendo la cara encendida de Momiji, Kusanagi tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse −. Sin embargo, haz lo que quieras… Ya querrás que te lleve en brazos.

Él nunca podía decirle unas palabras tiernas que ya lo arruinaba.

− Si te digo que estoy bien, es por que lo estoy − viendo como él levantaba las cejas, burlándose, ella lo apuntó con un dedo −. Y no te pases porque no estoy tan desesperada.

− Pues eso no me parecía hace unos días cuando prácticamente me suplicaste que te besara en mi departamento….

− Yo… no se de que hablas, no fue así.

Ella lo miró indignada y más sonrojada que nunca, no había esperado que Kusanagi recordara así ese día.

Aunque era verdad, Momiji había ido a su departamento, y al caer juntos en la cama, había esperado que la besara, o que por lo menos la abrazara para darle algo de esperanza a su relación. Sin embargo, él la había rechazado.

Ahora creía entender las razones de por qué Kusanagi había echo eso, pero él no había dado signos de querer acercarse más a ella.

Intentó levantarse necesitando apartarse de su lado (necesitaba espacio), además hacía demasiado calor pero no pudo evitar marearse en cuanto lo intentó.

Por instinto, Kusanagi la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

− Tonta, no debes esforzarte más, te lo dije − inconscientemente la besó dulcemente en la cabeza −. Pues si querer testaruda… Deja que cuide de ti, aunque sea por un momento.

A Momiji le sorprendió su calidez y no tardó en relajarse.

Por supuesto que ni Sakura ni Valencia, sentadas frente a ellos, desaprovecharon la ocasión para burlarse de ellos.

− Oh, pero si que son tiernos ustedes. ¿Ya lo has perdonado Momiji? ¿Tan rápido? Pues si que eres paciente, niña. Creo que nadie más aguantaría estar con alguien tan desconsiderado ¿no es cierto Valencia?

La aludida sonrió.

− Yo pienso que Kusanagi tiene que aprender muchas cosas antes de estar con alguien como Momiji. Ella lo ama más que…

− Oigan ¿cómo se atreven a hablar de nosotros como si no estuvieron presentes? Ya dejen de meterse en nuestra vida − quizá el estado en el que estaba, le daba ánimos a Momiji para protestar −. Capaz lo dicen porque están celosas porque yo tengo a alguien a mi lado y ustedes no − inconscientemente se apretó más contra el pecho de Kusanagi sonrojada.

Como siempre, a él no le importaba meterse en esas conversaciones.

Sin embargo, sabía que ellas tenían algo de razón, durante las últimas semanas no había sido el mejor compañero que Momiji podía tener (la palabra "novio" no entraba aún en su cabeza), pero pensaba compensárselo.

Sakura contraatacó. No los dejaría en paz tan fácil, haría que finalmente Kusanagi reaccionara.

− ¿Celosas? ¿Quién podría querer a él como pareja? No se como le has perdonado que te abandonara, sin explicaciones, como lo a echo. Es un insensible. Ahora lo defiendes, pero bien que hace menos de una semana te la pasabas llorando y yo era la tonta que intentaba controlarte. Además por lo que sé aún no se te ha declarado así que no están juntos realmente ¿no es así? Kusanagi deberías haberla visto, si que daba pena. La próxima vez que la abandones dale por lo menos una razón.

Eso fue un duro golpe para él y lo sabía.

A su pesar, se separó de Momiji pero bajó la vista para verla y vio que lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, no sabía que le había echo tanto daño, y ella nunca se lo había reclamado. Quizá fuera cierto que no la merecía….

Mientras los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, Valencia continuó el ataque.

− Yo creo, Momiji, que eres demasiado valiosa como para que te traten así. Si quieres puedes venir de vuelta a San Francisco conmigo, seguro que encontramos a algún chico mucho más guapo que Kusanagi. Que sea alto, musculoso, rubio, con ojos celeste, cariñoso, atento y…

− ¡Que buena idea, Valencia! − Sakura sonrió triunfante −. Pero sino quieres ir tan lejos, podrías acompañarme a alguno de mis conciertos Momiji, será divertido, ya verás. Siempre hay más de algún chico sexy dando vueltas intentando conquistarme − les guiñó un ojo atrevida − Tal vez pueda presentarte a..

− NUNCA dejaré que vaya con ustedes.

Al fin Kusanagi, traicionado por sus celos, había reaccionado.

Sin darse cuenta se enfrentó a las chicas, ignorando que el resto del TAC ya los estaban mirando.

− Sí creen que dejaré que Momiji vaya con ustedes a buscar a algún tipo de por ahí, están locas, no lo permitiré

− Kusagi…. − Momiji susurró sorprendida, mientras el color volvía a sus mejillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción exagerada de Kusanagi.

A ver si finalmente se animaba a jugársela para estar finalmente con Momiji.

Todos admiraban la paciencia y el amor que ella le tenía por haberlo soportado durante dos años.

− ¿Lo ves Momiji? Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por él − Matsudaira también observaba encantada la escena.

− Ah, ahí lo tienes Momiji − Sakura exclamó encantada − ¡Kusanagi está celoso!

− ¿Queee? Yo... eso no es cierto − él finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se giró hacia Momiji y ambos se miraron más sonrojados que nunca.

− No fue lo que quise decir yo… sólo lo decía por su bien, nada más. Por mi, Momiji pueda irse con quien quiera − era una mentira, lo sabía y más nervioso que nunca se puso de pie, evitando mirarla −. Creo que debería irme…

Momiji enseguida extrañó su calor.

− No… no por favor, no te vayas − impulsivamente ella lo tomó del brazo y lo miró suplicante −. Por favor quédate…

Kusanagi sabía que no podía resistirse a esa mirada suya y tampoco quería verla llorar.

− Es que yo…

− Vamos Kusanagi, no seas cobarde y admite tus sentimientos − Sugishita aprovechó la situación − Sino me veré obligado a actuar. − se acercó a Momiji y sorpresivamente la tomó de los hombros −. No te preocupes por él mi amor, siempre puedes ser mía cuando tú lo desees.

¿Por qué Sugishita se comportaba así? Parecía que había tomado demasiado, Momiji podía sentirlo en su aliento. Intentó soltarse de sus brazos pero no lo consiguió.

− Lo lamento Sugishita yo…

− ¡No la toques! − de nuevo Kusanagi fue atacado por los celos.

Apartó sus manos de Momiji y lo apartó de un empujón

− Si crees que te dejaré a Momiji estás muy equivocado. Tú, borracho pervertido − inconscientemente se planto delante de ella a modo protector.

De nuevo su mirada parecía capaz de asesinar.

− Vamos, vamos, no seas así. Solo admite que estas celoso Kusanagi. ¿Pervertido le dices? Entonces dime quien era el que no paraba de ver la ropa interior de Momiji a cada rato…− Sakura le sonrió −. Además no puedes quejarte de Sugishita, él fue el que se encargó de protegerla mientras tú te dabas vueltas por ahí solo con Valencia. No sabes lo preocupada y celosa que estaba.

− Oh… ahora entiendo porque Momiji estaba tan incomoda conmigo cuando nos conocimos ¿no me digas que estabas así porque estabas celosa? − Valencia puso la mejor cara de sorpresa. − Y…. no es para menos.. Si mi novio se estuviera distanciando y de repente lo veo con chica, mi reacción hubiera sido la misma.

− Sí, si. Yo que Momiji lo hubiera matado, una pena la verdad − Koume no pudo evitar meterse divertida.

− De echo si mi hija no lo hubiera echo, me hubiera encargado personalmente de hacerlo − el señor Kunikida parecía haber recobrado al fin un poco de sobriedad −. Sabes Kusanagi, que confié en ti para que cuidar de Momiji no para que la hagas sufrir.

Él se quedo helado ante tantas acusaciones. Ya sospechaba que nunca iba a ser el mejor novio para ella, de modo que bajo la cabeza avergonzado. ¿En qué estaba pensando al ponerse celoso? Si Momiji podría estar con alguien mucho mejor, con alguien con el que pudiera besarse sin correr el riesgo de salir lastimada.

Momiji se estaba comenzado a marear más de la cuenta, tenia que defender a Kusanagi, no le parecía justo que todos se volvieran en su contra. Además ella ya comprendía su modo de actuar, por qué la había abandonado de ese modo.

Kusanagi tenía miedo de dañarla si su relación se volvía más intensa y se llegara a transformar, pero Momiji confiaba plenamente en él. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo, quería que estuvieran juntos, por siempre.

− ¡Ya déjense de meterse en nuestras vidas! ¡No tienen derecho a hablar así de él!

Al fin había logrado por unos segundos que sacaran su atención de Kusanagi.

Como pudo se incorporó, y lo tomó de los brazos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, obligándolo a que la mirara

Él se quedo hipnotizado mirando sus ojos brillantes.

− Kusanagi no le hagas caso. No importa lo que ellos digan.

− Pero Momiji yo… mira lo que te echo. No me di cuenta lo mal que lo estabas pensando.

− No seas tonto. Yo fui la tonta, al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, sólo te apartaste de mi para protegerme, ahora lo entiendo. Pero, no puedes dejar que interfieran con nosotros. Por favor no lo hagas..…

Ya no pudo aguantar más, el mareo, el calor y las emociones, habían acabado con ella.

No lo pudo evitar y se desvaneció, sino hubiera estado agarrada de Kusanagi, se hubiera golpeado de lleno en el piso.

− ¡Momiji!

Todos se acercaron a auxiliarla, pero fue Kusanagi el que no tardó en tomarla en brazos.

Ya sabía que esto iba a pasarle, sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ponerse cuando se enfermaba; la conocía demasiado.

Sosteniéndola con delicadeza se volvió hacia los demás, que lo miraban asombrados.

Nunca habían visto en su mirada tanto amor y preocupación.

− Creo que ya no me importa si ustedes no aprueban que este al lado de Momiji, esa es un decisión nuestra − todo notaron la dureza en su voz −. Además creo que eso no es lo más importante ahora − volviéndose hacia Matsudaira le ordenó que prepara unos paños fríos y unas medicinas mientras que él se encargaría de llevar a Momiji a la habitación.

Sin importarle las sonrisas disimuladas de los demás se la llevó por un pasillo, todos sabían que Momiji estaría más que bien, con él a su lado.

Como Kusanagi ya se había encargado de revisar la casa completa, en busca de posibles amenazas (como otra bomba o algo parecido), sabía cual era la habitación para Momiji. Su cuarto, por expreso pedido, estaba al lado; no sabía por qué pero luego de lo sucedido ese día, sospechaba que podía haber otros terroristas amenazando contra su princesa.

Abrió la puerta, de una leve patada y se adelanto a recostarla sobre la pequeña cama.

La vio tan vulnerable, sonrojada por la fiebre y temblando que no pudo evitar acercarse y le corrió un poco su flequillo. No sabía como había podido pasársele por la cabeza, que podía vivir sin ella a su lado.

Más que tentado, y sonrojado bajó más su rostro y la beso suavemente en la frente.

− Con que te dedicas a llamar a otros pervertidos, pero eres el que se aprovecha de Momiji ahora ¿verdad?

Rayos, había sido descubierto, no se lo esperaba.

Más rojo que nunca, se volvió hacia Matsudaira quien tenía en manos una botella de agua, una fuente y los paños que le había pedido. Para su sorpresa, ella le sonreía.

− Lo siento,… no fue mi intención…

− Sí, claro. Mejor dejemoslo así, prefiero no meterme y dejar que ustedes arreglen sus cosas, pero espero que sea pronto, Kusanagi. Creo que Momiji ha estado esperándote por demasiado tiempo − Matsudaira se adentró en la habitación.

Dejo todo lo que tenía en las manos y se acercó a tocarle la frente a Momiji y los dos vieron como ella se revolvía en sueños, seguramente debía estar alucinando por la fiebre.

Débilmente volvía a abrir sus ojos y, tardando unos segundos más, enfocó su vista en Kusanagi que estaba un poco más alejado de la cama.

Le sonrió débilmente y le tendió la mano. El no se pudo resistir y la tomo entre las suyas, dándole un fuerte apretón.

− Kusanagi... Quédate conmigo. ¿puedes? − en cuanto el asintió, volvió a cerrar los ojos, más relajada.

Matsudaira, viéndose ignorada, sonrió de nuevo y se volvió hacia atrás.

− Bueno, veo que Momiji ya ha dejado bien claro quién quiere la cuide, de modo que me voy. − se volvió hacia Kusanagi y le tendió una tableta de pastillas −. Menos mal que siempre tengo de estas en mi bolso. Sólo asegúrate de mantenerle fresca con esos paños y de que tome la medicina al menos dos veces en la noche ¿de acuerdo? Mañana creo que ya va a mejorar, la verdad me asombra que haya durado tanto.

Sin poder evitarlo le dio una suave palmada , mientras se iba de la habitación.

− Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie acerca de lo que vi. Sólo asegúrate de hacerla feliz − sin más le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Kusanagi se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

No le quedaba más que cuidar de Momiji por esa noche, pero lo haría porque no le hubiera gustado estar en otro lado. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar volver a ponerse como un tomate, al escucharla hablar en sueños.

− Kusanagi… te amo… no te vayas.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó más y esta vez le beso suavemente en los labios.

− No te preocupes, mi amor. No pienso volver a dejarte.

* * *

espero q les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

Para Kusanagi iba a ser una noche larga, pero le sirvió para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sonrió al tiempo que se inclinaba y posaba otro paño fresco sobre su frente.

Momiji Fujimiya se había convertido en toda una mujer, ya no podía negarlo. La miró y poso sus ojos sobre sus suaves y bien formados pechos; su cintura estaba bien formada y su cuerpo era esbelto.

Ahora su rostro se veía rodeado por un corto cabello castaño que le daba aún más madurez.

El haberla tenido lejos por tanto tiempo, al parecer lo había afectado.

Aunque había tratado de hacerse el despreocupado, la había extrañado, extrañaba su mirada brillante al verlo cada vez que la había buscado al colegio, o sus abrazos espontáneos. Pero sobre todo añoraba su sonrisa radiante y brillante llena de amor que le demostraba, sin decir palabras, lo que sentía por él.

Lamentablemente cuado la había apartado de su lado, había sido porque pensaba que podía dañarla al transformarse en un aragami, un monstruo. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que ya no podía estar más tiempo sin llegar a besarla, le estaba costando bastante controlarse.

De echo, recientemente había descubierto que quería más de ella, deseaba su cuerpo. Deseaba a Momiji como una verdadera mujer.

Su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar al ver el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Se había obligado a abrirle un poco el kimono para así poder refrescarla un poco más, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo echo.

¿Por qué tenía que resultarle tan tentadora?

Suspiró

Como se encontraba ya agotado después del largo día, se obligó a descansar. Debería tenerla cerca para despertarla y darle su medicina en unas horas.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió las sabanas y se acostó de lado, mirando de frente a Momiji, quien ahora se encontraba en la misma posición.

No lo pudo evitar y le corrió el pelo de su rostro a modo de caricia. Ella debió sentirlo porque lentamente abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Kusanagi se sonrojó e intentó apartar su mano pero Momiji fue más rápida y la tomó entre las suyas.

− Por favor no te apartes, eres cálido…

− Lo siento… no quise despertarte.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y pareció percatarse de la situación de la que se encontraban. También se puso roja, algo bastante común cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca.

Mientras se miraban a los ojos, Momiji al fin posó la manó sobre su rostro y le beso el dorso.

− Gracias por cuidarme Kusanagi, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

Él ya no pudo resistirse ante su miraba brillante e impulsivamente la atrajo hacia sí y la acomodó en su pecho.

− No te preocupes princesa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ahora.

Momiji, más roja que nunca no pudo evitar un suspiro de satisfacción; la calidez de Kusanagi la adormecía. Lo rodeó con sus frágiles brazos por la cintura y acomodó mejor su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

Kusanagi no pudo evitar lanzar una risita.

− Ahora veo que estás más cómoda. − él también aprovecho y restregó su cabeza en el pelo de ella a modo de caricia −. Descansa Momiji, yo cuidaré de ti

− Mmmm.. Gracias, Kusanagi. Buenas noches…

Ahora él sí podía sentir toda la suavidad de su cuerpo junto al suyo. La calidez de ambos los invadió y en poco tiempo, ambos se durmiendo.

Era la primera noche de muchas que pasarían juntos.

* * *

si alguien alguna vez llego a leer esto espero q le haya gustado :P


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

Kusanagi se despertó al sentir los rayos de sol sobre sus ojos.

Le parecía extraño que hubiera dormido tanto, en general solía dormir menos. Además nunca se había sentido tan cómodo.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

Todavía se encontraba con Momiji en sus brazos, sus cuerpos se encontraban prácticamente unidos.

El, acostado de forma horizontal la rodeaba fuertemente contra su pecho y ella le correspondía con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus piernas se encontraban enredadas y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla suspirar suavemente contra su pecho, al parecer también se encontraba muy cómoda.

Le tocó la frente suavemente y comprobó con alivio que la fiebre ya había disminuido,

Kusanagi no podía evitarlo, también se sentía bien, demasiado para su gusto pero no podía quedarse más tiempo así.

Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar ante el cuerpo tan sensual que se encontraba sobre él. Seguramente que si Momiji se despertaba en ese momento la ahuyentaría y tenía que calmarse.

Lentamente y lamentando cada segundo la apartó suavemente de su pecho.

No quería despertarla así que al notar que se quejaba suavemente no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que agarrar la almohada que se encontraba bajo su cabeza y la fue colocando alrededor de Momiji que no tardó en acurrucarse contra ella. Sonrió de nuevo al verla así, realmente se veía demasiado tierna.

Se quedó unos minutos embobado mirándola mientras no podía evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir rápido.

No podía creer que solo verla dormir provocara ese efecto en él

Ya no podía volver a ignorarla, ni a alejarse de ella, no lo soportaría….

….

Momiji despertó repentinamente al sentir frio. Los rayos suaves del sol no alcanzaban a compensar la pérdida de calor que acababa de perder,

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al sentir algo suave contra su mejilla y ver que era una almohada. Qué extraño no recordaba cómo había llegado a esa posición.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Lentamente comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no evitar sonrojarse profundamente.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Si no era así ¿Dónde se encontraba Kusanagi ahora?

No creía que hubiera sido un sueño porque la cama a su lado todavía se sentía caliente como si alguien hubiera descasado ahí.

Miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza cuando sintió un suave golpeteó en la puerta e instintivamente se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello.

Por supuesto que era Kusanagi el que entraba por la puerta, llevaba un vaso de agua fresca y algunas pastillas en la mano

—Oh, veo que estas despierta princesa ¿Cómo te sientes? —Kusanagi se acercó expectante a su respuesta pero entonces vio la forma en que ella se encontraba, tratando de esconderse bajo las sábanas.

Lo único que podía notar eran sus mejillas rojas como un tomate y sus ojos abiertos como platos... No puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada, divertido.

—Tonta, ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso será que recordaste lo que paso anoche? – Su tono era burlón-. O es que no recuerdas lo que paso y quieres saber si me pase de la raya.

—Kusanagi, ya deja de burlarte de mí, esto es muy vergonzoso. – a pesar de que quería mostrar su enojo, no lo convenció mucho porque el sonrojo todavía se notaba en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? No le veo nada de malo, solo dormimos juntos…

Ella al final bajo las sabanas que había sujetado como si fueran el más poderoso de los escudos.

— ¿Entonces admites que no pasa nada más entre nosotros?

De repente Kusanagi se sonrojó cuando recordó que la noche anterior la había besado pero no pensaba que ella fuera a recordar nada de eso porque estaba dormida. O eso pensaba.

Para disimular su incomodidad, se acercó y dejó las pastillas con el agua en la mesa de luz y se sentó sobre un borde de la cama. La miró uno segundos y luego le dijo más serio:

— ¿Es que acaso pensabas que podría hacerte algo en el estado que estabas? Por dios, princesa, ayer casi nos matas del susto. Deberías haberte ido a descansar en cuanto te los sugerí – suspiró-. Parece como si quisieras siempre llamar la atención de todos.

—Yo… lo siento. No quise hacer nada de eso. Es que sabía que era una noche importante para Yaegashi y Koume y no quería echarlo a perder. Pero se ve que me equivoque...

Al ver que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes, Kusanagi se arrepintió de sus palabras.

No pudo evitarlo y le acarició una mejilla con la palma de la mano con ternura.

—Tonta, no deberías preocuparte tanto por los demás. Recuerda que primero está tu propia seguridad. Aunque me alegro que ya te sientas mejor.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar y bajó la vista hacia las sabanas.

—Eso fue por todas tus atenciones, muchas gracias por cuidarme, Kusanagi y lamento mucho ser una carga para ti…

Kusanagi se acercó más y le tomó el rostro con una mano.

—Tonta, y más tonta. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que rebajarte así? Por supuesto que no eres una carga para mí, tienes que entender eso. Yo no solo te protejo y cuido porque seas mi princesa, pensé que ya habías entendido eso.

El corazón de Momiji se aceleró al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿De verdad? –ella parecía buscar la respuesta en sus ojos y notó un brillo especial en ellos que nunca había visto antes—.Gracias de todos modos por estar conmigo siempre, Kusanagi

Él no pudo aguantarlo más y la atrajo contra su pecho abrazándola fuerte. Suspiró contra su cabeza.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo sabes. Además no he estado para tí este último tiempo así que yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo. Prometo compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Lamento que hayas soportado tantas cosas tu sola – la apretó mas contra su pecho como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Sabiendo que Kusanagi quería disculparse por el tiempo que habían estado separado luego de las palabras que había escuchado de Sakura y Valencia, Momiji no puedo evitar sentirse culpable.

También lo rodeó con los brazos porque entendía que él también lo había pasado tan mal como ella.

—Ya, todo fue un malentendido. Olvidemos todo eso y volvamos a empezar ¿de acuerdo? Solo te pido que la próxima vez confíes mas en mí – no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo pero él la sintió sonreír contra su pecho-. Por un tiempo realmente pensé que estabas saliendo con Valencia.

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que asimiló las palabras de ella. Lanzó una carcajada.

Momiji, sorprendida, y notando que se reía de ella se apartó y le golpeó el hombro intentando parecer ofendida.

—No te burles de mí. ¿Qué se supone que pensara?

— Pues deberías tener más confianza en ti misma —volvió a reír sin poder evitarlo-. Sí que tienes imaginación, princesa. ¿Valencia? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podíamos llegar a estar juntos?

—Ahhh Kusanagi, ya basta. –esta vez le pego en el pecho intentando apartarse más de él para no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero él volvió a abrazarla-. Ya, suéltame.

—No, no quiero. Nunca más voy a volver a soltarte –solo la apartó lo suficiente para mirarla y se apiadó al verla todavía sonrojada.

Le apartó el flequillo del rostro con cariño.

—Lo siento, no quise burlarme de ti princesa. Y lamento que hayas llegado a esa conclusión, no debería haberme alejado de ti de esa manera. Prometo que nunca volveré a tratar de alejarme de ti.

— ¿Lo prometes? —ella lo miró esperanzada.

—Con mi vida

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Momiji se puso roja como un tomate al notar lo cerca que estaban, esta vez Kusanagi parecía que iba a besarla… no como la vez anterior que había intentado apartarla. Tal vez esta vez….

El sonido de un celular los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos por la interrupción y Momiji tras dudar unos segundos notó que se trataba de su teléfono y que ese tono de llamada era de su madre.

Sintió que los brazos de Kusanagi a su alrededor se aflojaban y aprovecho para apartarse y salir de la cama para buscar su celular.

—Lo siento, es mamá. Ayer Kunikida la llamó para avisarle lo que había pasado pero al parecer no se encontraba en casa así que debe estar muy preocupada ahora.

Kusanagi asintió todavía demasiado aturdido como para responderle. ¿Acaso había estado a punto de besarla?

Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? Me imagino que habrás visto el mensaje y te seguro que estás preocupada…

—Oh Dios, Momiji que bueno que escucho tu voz. No han dando un susto. ¿Cómo estas hija? ¿No te hicieron daño?

— Cálmate mamá. Lo siento, no te preocupes, estamos todos bien, no pasó nada.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estuviste a punto de morir de nuevo.. Hija tu sabes que eres lo único que en mi vida que no puedo perder…

Momiji comenzó a compadecerse de su madre, entendía como se sentía y ojala pudiera aliviarle el sufrimiento. Y realmente q la extrañaba, con sus estudios para el examen de a universidad y sus investigaciones sobre las mitamas, no había ido a casa en meses. Realmente le vendrían bien un descanso.

No se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban comenzando a humedecerse. Intentó contener un sollozo.

—Lo siento mamá, de veras. Sé cómo te sientes. Prometo que no me expondré a ningún peligro pero no te preocupes que este incidente con la bomba no paso a mayores y el culpable ya fue detectado –no necesitaba más detalles desagradables — Ahora estamos todos fuera de peligro.

—Oh, hija. Me gustaría que vinieras a casa por unos días. ¿Crees que podrías volver unos días a casa? A tu abuela también le vendría bien que nos visitaras. Estamos muy preocupadas por ti, hace tiempo que te notamos triste ¿estás seguro que estas bien Momiji?

No había pensado que su último estado de ánimo tb hubiera alcanzado a su madre. Estaba a punto de quebrarse y llorar cuando sintió unos brazos en sus hombros.

Era Kusanagi que la miraba preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? –le susurró

Ella lo miró unos segundos, tomando su fortaleza y asintió

—Sí, gracias.

—Momiji ¿estás ahí? ¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Kunikida?

—Tranquila mamá solo estoy con Kusanagi… —sonrió para darla a entender a Kusanagi que ya se encontraba mejor y él se apartó para darle espacio.

— ¡Qué alivio que esté contigo! Puedo sentirme más contenta. Al parecer han arreglado sus cosas y me algo mucho –al parecer su madre había cambiado de humor-. Ya sé ¿por qué no vienen los dos a visitarnos? Ya Kusanagi sabe que es bienvenido aquí como siempre. ¿Por qué no lo invitas, hija? Estoy segura de que les gustará venir ahora que los cerezos están floreciendo. Les vendría bien descansar unos días y de paso tendrías a alguien que te proteja por si algo llegara a suceder…

—Ya, mamá lo entiendo –Momiji no puedo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su madre que a toda costa estaba intentando convencerla de que las visitara-. De acuerdo, lo consultaré con los demás y te responderé pronto. La verdad que yo también te extraño mucho mamá….

—Oh, hija piénsalo por favor. No arrepentirás. Y Kusanagi sabe que puede volver a probar mis delicioso platos que..

—Ya mamá, ya sabes que puede escuchar todo. —miró al aludido que la miraba avergonzado, pero sabía que era algo que no podía no creo que necesites mucho para convencerlo –Kusanagi esta vez sonrió.

Momiji sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Kusanagi la comida casera de su madre. Las veces que habían visitado Izumo juntos, había quedado maravillado. Y su madre se había quedado encantada con él.

Ella también había intentado imitar las comidas de su madre, y Kusanagi nunca se las había rechazado ni criticado pero ella sabía muy bien que no eran las mismas.

–Entonces ya está todo dicho, espero tu llamada confirmándome cuando vienen. ¿De acuerdo? Comenzare a preparar tu cuarto y el de…

Momiji suspiró ya resignada.

— De acuerdo, mamá ya te diré cuando iremos. No te preocupes. Te quiero mamá

—Oh, cariño yo también te quiero y me alegra que hayas arreglado las cosas con Kusanagi, ya la voz se te nota más alegre. Ojala nos veamos pronto, así nos ponemos a la corriente de todo, bye

—Bye mamá.

Bueno al parecer su madre había terminado más contenta.

Se giró para ver a Kusanagi a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento Kusanagi. No tienes que ir a ninguna parte que no quieras.

Para su sorpresa él la miró y sonrió-

—No te preocupes, si tú puedes arreglar las cosas con Matsudaira, iremos.

— Pero… ¿y tu trabajo? Te repito que no tienes que sentirte obligado a acompañarme si no quieres.

—No te preocupes por eso, no tenía previsto ningún encargo hasta la semana que viene.

Al parecer a Kusanagi siempre le había gustado el arte de la fotografía así que se desempeñaba como fotógrafo independiente. Trabajaba a veces en grandes fiestas y otras en sesiones fotográficas para revistas de modelaje. Y le iba bastante bien en eso.

Momiji a veces se moría de celos cuando él le decía que tenía alguna sesión de fotos con alguna modelo famosa pero hasta ahora él había logrado distraerla con una cita o alguna cena. Como siempre adivinaba sus pensamientos.

— Además no nos vendría nada mal alejarnos de Tokio unos días. Ya sabes, los reporteros ya se deben haber enterado de la nueva aventura de "su princesa Kushinada" en San Francisco —lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono despectivo

Momiji sonrió, a Kusanagi nunca le había gustado que ella fuera un centro de atención, era muy peligroso.

Pero todo podía ser peligroso desde su punto de vista.

— De acuerdo… entonces solo tengo que hablar con Matsudaira y pedirle permiso…

–¿ Permiso para qué si se puede saber? ….

* * *

al q haya leido esto espero q le haya gustado

vicky :)


End file.
